Lost Weekend: Sequel to What Happened Last Night?
by Cylann
Summary: To Bbybty9 who wanted a sequel. What happens after...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_1 Day before Jude's 18th birthday._

_(G-Major)_

_6 months_

It had been 6 months since he had stood here. 6 months since he had last entered this building. 6 months since he had quit his job, because of the girl he had loved. The world had said she was too young. Only three people knew the truth of why he had left, only two of them knew all of it. He had told Kwest that he had been right before he walked away. He had never gotten over her and that he couldn't work with her anymore, that it was too hard. But he had never told Kwest everything. He twisted one of the rings on his finger nervously as he braced himself to enter G-Major to ask for his job back. As he headed towards Darius's office he looked in the window of Studio A. There she was, long blond hair draped over her face as she played her guitar. She felt someone staring at her and looked up. Their eyes met for a single moment and she nodded at him before lowering her head to her guitar again.

_(Home)_

_Late that night_

She sat on the couch, in her childhood home, not that she had thought of it as home for a longtime now, even though she still slept there. The only light in the room came from a single lamp. 11:50 P.M. 10 minutes until her birthday. 18 was important she used to think. When she had been 16, 18 seemed like a lifetime away. 18 had been the magical number she had assumed would make a certain someone look at her differently, when he would give _her_ a chance. At 18 she would finally be a grown up. Now it was just a number to her. It was funny how things could change. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch impatiently as she waited for the front door to open.

12:07 A.M. She heard the lock turn in the door and braced herself, as her sister walked in from her date with Kwest.

"Jude what are you doing in here?" Sadie walked into the living room and sat down next to her. She glanced at the wall clock."Oh my god! Happy birthday!" She threw her arms around Jude for a hug.

"Sades I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad." Jude played with the rings on her left hand nervously. Sadie saw the glint of the large diamond that caught the light. Her mouth was open in shock. Jude saw where she was looking and quickly tucked her hand under her thigh.

"You're engaged?! But you're not even seeing anyone!"" Jude swallowed hard.

"Not...exactly..."

_G-Major_

Darius stared at the producer who had walked out on him 6 months ago.

"Why should I give you your job back T? You just quit one day and disappeared."

"Jude needs me."

"Jude does** not **need you. She's been doing a great job producing herself."

"You're wrong D. I do need him." She walked in, sat down in the chair on Tommy's left and took his hand. Darius looked at their joined hands and saw the platinum band encircling Tommy's ring finger.

"You got married?! To who?!" Jude and Tommy looked at each other and held a silent conversation that only couples who had been together a longtime seemed to. She sighed and looked up at Darius. Tommy squeezed her hand in support. She reached under her shirt and pulled a chain out, on it were a diamond ring and matching band. They had never seen Darius speechless before.

_Home_

Jude took her left hand out to show Sadie. The engagement ring was platinum, with a large Asscher cut diamond in its center and smaller diamonds on the band. What Sadie hadn't noticed before was the slim matching platinum band encircling her sister's finger.

"Who?!" Her sister couldn't form a sentence and Jude didn't blame her. Her cheeks grew warm at the thought of her husband, his sapphire blue eyes and the way he looked at her.

"Sadie don't hate me.." She whispered.

"Hate you? Why would I...?" Sadie shook her head, not believing the man who popped into her mind. "How long have you been married?"

"It'll be 6 months in 5 days." Sadie knew in that instant. Jude was an expressive person and the only way she could have hidden all of this, was if the man she had married wasn't around her. Which pretty much crossed all of her male friends off the list except Mason who was on tour, but also gay.

"Tommy..." Jude nodded, afraid Sadie would never speak to her again. Sadie had been there for her when Tommy had left G-Major suddenly. Now Sadie understood why Jude hadn't been that broken up about it. Jude had gotten quieter and spent a lot of time recording alone late at night. She had seemed different somehow, and Sadie had assumed it was because of a broken heart. Sadie could see now that the quietness was actually contentment, because Jude had gotten what she wanted more than music.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been working on other fics on DLS. I also post first on DLS. There is a lot of Jommy smut coming up. I swear it isn't just gratuitous sex. It does involved my plotline. ;) Anyway Enjoy.**_

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Chapter Two**

_6 months ago. The afternoon of when What Happened Last Night? ended._

Jude strolled into the studio, an extra sway in her step. She was wearing hip hugging ripped jeans and a tight belly baring concert shirt, unearthed from the back of her closet. Tommy wished he had never confessed that the exposed skin had always turned him on. She sat down next to him at the soundboard and gave him a smile.

"Hi..." She said softly.

"Hi..."He grinned at her. As he looked at her more closely, he noticed something he didn't before. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?" She looked down at her chest, then back up up into his eyes, a slight smirk on her face.

"Why? Do I need one? It's not like I have melons." He eyed her chest for a second. He liked her breasts just fine the way they were.

"I can see your..." He waved his hand at her chest.

"My what Quincy?" She leaned in and whispered to him, big eyes twinkling. He grabbed a hold of her pendant twisting the cord around his fingers, pulling her forward. Their eyes caught and her lips parted.

"Hey a little help here." Kwest said carrying a stack of tapes. Tommy dropped her necklace quickly and leaned back.. She saw the frustration on Tommy's face and burst into laughter, setting Tommy off too. Kwest dropped the tapes on the soundboard and stared at them.

"Jude...Are you drunk?" She looked at him confused. "Cuz Tommy is not that funny." She started laughing again until tears were leaking out of her eyes.

They were taking short break and Tommy was in the hospitality area sipping his tea when Jude walked up close. She reached past him, breast grazing his arm, to get a mug. He had to steady his drink with both hands. She gave him an innocent smile, as she started to make her own tea. He had the urge to put his hands around the bare skin of her tiny waist and bite her neck. The only thing keeping him grounded was the press of the hot mug burning against his palms.

Jude had just finished the last take of the song, they had been working on. She stood up and raised her arms to stretch, her shirt riding almost to her ribcage. She could feel his eyes on her skin, and smiled to herself. Tommy noticed every move she made, wondering if she was doing it on purpose. She headed out of the studio and ran straight into Trevor. They started to talk, as Tommy looked on, tensing more every second. Trevor and Jude finally went their separate ways. Tommy got up suddenly, surprising Kwest.

"I need to get some blank tapes from storage." He was gone before Kwest could even respond.

Jude was walking back from the restrooms when she felt someone grab her and yank her into the storage closet. His lips were on hers before the door even slammed shut. He pulled back for just a second to wedge one of the spare chair's under the door knob, and then took her in his arms again, pushing her against the wall. He had her shirt pulled over her head before she had even had a chance to catch her breath. He lowered his head and started to swirl his tongue around and suck on one nipple, then the other making her moan. Then his lips were on hers again, as touched her skin like he had wanted to do all day. They soon had her jeans and panties off and his jeans and boxers pooled around his legs. He lifted her up by her thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist, and pushed into her achingly slow.

Theirs eyes locked as he started to move inside of her. They watched the expressions of pleasure play across each others features and it made it that much hotter. She hugged him closer as his pace increased, their breath increasingly ragged. She felt her pleasure start to spiral out of control and he covered her mouth with his to stifle her cry. He winced in pleasure/pain as her teeth came down on his bottom lip. He didn't want it to end, but the feel of her contracting muscles, sent him over the edge. They were still breathing hard as he rested her forehead against hers, sweat beading their brows. He let go of her legs, lowering her feet to the floor.

"Quincy you would think it's been 12 weeks instead of 12 hours." He gave a small laugh. They had been tangled in his sheets just that morning, before she'd gone to school.

"What can I say? You make me crazy." She grinned at him, love shining in her eyes, finally starting to feel confident that it was only her he wanted. They kissed gently, before getting dressed. "Harrison?"

"Yes Quincy?"

"Wear a damn bra from now on." She laughed and the sound sent shivers of lust up his spine.

Tommy sat back down next to Kwest at the soundboard after a quick trip top the bathroom to clean up. His friend eyed him in puzzlement.

"What?" Tommy said a little defensively.

"I thought you went to get some blank tapes? And what happened to your mouth?" Tommy reached up and wiped the drop of blood off his sore lower lip. She would pay for that later.

"I had to take a phone call and got sidetracked. I must have bitten it without realizing." Well _he_ hadn't bitten it. Kwest just shook his head at his friend, who had been acting weird today. Tommy the crazy perfectionist, didn't seem to be focused on work at all. There was only one thing on Tommy's mind, Jude. She had already left and he just wanted to follow, but he had to finish mixing this new song. She said she was going to the rehearsal space and then home to pick up some clean clothes. They had agreed to meet at his apartment later. Her father was on a business trip until Wednesday, so she had told Sadie she was once again staying at her new friend Sara's house. Not that Sadie would have cared too much. Her sister had her own friends and she had started to spend more time with Kwest.

Later that night he watched her from the doorway, lying on her stomach, in his bed. She was clad only in a pair of panties and one of his dress shirts, sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned. She was busy doing Algebra homework, biting her lower lip in concentration. He wasn't sure if he was aroused by her lying there or disturbed by the fact that his girlfriend was still in high school. When she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, she was just _his _girl. Just Jude. Then she gave him that smile, the one that looked right through him and told him she knew how his thoughts of her weren't innocent. She saw the look he was giving her in return and shook her head.

"No distracting me Quincy. I need to finish this or I'm going to flunk math." He grinned at her and walked back into the living room.

She finally came out half an hour later. He was sitting on the couch watching T.V., pretending to ignore her. She stood in front of him blocking his view. He raised his eyebrow at her and she go onto his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. His response was instant as his tongue entered her mouth, and his hand tangled in her hair. His other hand slipped under the back of her panties to grab her ass, as she ground against the hard length of him. He tore her panties off and pulled his own boxers down, entering her in one smooth motion. His hands were on her hips guiding her as she moved against him. He rolled her onto her back without, even slipping out of her. She laughed.

"I knew all your experience was good for something." He growled and bit her neck as he thrust forcefully into her causing her to lose her breath. He bent his head to kiss her as he felt the ripples of her orgasm start. Her nails dug into his back, and her muscles tightening around him sent him over soon after. He collapsed beside her, careful not to crush her.

"Harrison do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. How can you ask me that?"

"Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me." She laughed at him and he smirked back. When they could finally move again, they headed for the shower and then to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Strong Sexual Content. And yes the smut is important to my plotline. Oh and we are going to pretend Jude is on the pill ;) ENJOY! Oh and if you haven't heard Feelin' Love by Paula Cole please give it a listen. It fits EVIL Jude very well._

**Chapter 3**

He woke up and reached for her, but her side of the bed was cold. He opened his eyes and saw a note and CD case lying on top of her pillow. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, before picking up the note written in her typically messy scrawl.

_Had to go to school. See you at work._

_Love you Quincy._

_J-_

_P.S. I've always liked this song. How do you like my version?_

He got up to put the CD in the sound system and sat back down on the bed.

_Feelin' Love by Paula Cole sung by Jude_

_Love, Love_

_You make me feel like a sticky pistil_

_leaning into a stamen_

_you make me feel like a Mr. Sunshine_

_himself_

_you make me feel like a splendor in the grass_

_while we're rollin'_

_damn skippy baby_

_you make me feel like the amazon's runnin' between_

_my thighs_

_you make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_love, love, love, love, love_

_you make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_love, love, love, love, love, love_

_you make me feel like a candy apple_

_red and horny_

_you make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blond_

_in a centerfold, the girl next door_

_and I would open the door and_

_I'd be all wet_

_with my tits soaking through this tiny felt t-shirt_

_that I'm wearing_

_and you would open the door and tie_

_me up to the bed_

_you make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_you make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_you make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_love, love, love, love, love_

_Lover, but I don't know who I am_

_am I happy_

_am I hot inside_

_what would I place with your dark hot conscience_

_oh baby babe babe babe_

_I will be your death, the moonlight_

_take your time_

_you make me feel, (oh oh)_

_you make me feel, (ooh baby)_

_you make me feel (oh oh)_

_you make me feel loved_

He put his head in his hands and groaned. Her voice had never sounded so husky, dripping with sex. Evil Jude was back Knowing it was masochistic, he still couldn't help playing it again. He sat there for a long time until he could actually stand again. He reached for his cell and left a text message for Jude at school. See how she liked the teasing.

_Harrison do you want me to tie you to the bed? -Q_

Jude was walking to English class with Spied when her cell vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and retrieved the message, wondering who would call her during school hours. She stumbled a step, tripping over her own feet and her face turned bright red. Spied tried to read over her shoulder, noticing his friend's face. She quickly snapped her phone shut and crammed it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Spied asked. Jude wondered if maybe the partial truth would be the best lie.

"My FWB." Spied snorted.

"Aww Dude here I was ready and willing." He said in mock disappointment, as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Maybe I like my men with a little more experience."

"Oh Dude that is cold, especially coming from you Saint Jude." She laughed as he tried to tickle her ribs, then pulled away with a slightly wicked expression on her face.

"We aren't all virgins or whores Vince." She left him standing in the hallway stunned.

Jude came in that afternoon with a song on her mind. He watched her through the glass, unable to look away. Kwest said something that he didn't even pretend to hear. Kwest looked to see what Tommy was staring at. Jude was sitting on the stool, pouring over her journal, pen in one hand. In her mouth was a piece of red licorice, she must have take from his secret stash. Both men were caught at the sight, because she wasn't eating it, just sucking on it. Tommy's two make that three favorite things were in the other room, licorice, Jude and the things she was doing to that licorice.

She finally looked up seeing them staring and bit into the candy. Tommy squeezed his thighs together and Kwest winced. She grinned at them and went back to her journal, putting the remaining licorice into her mouth.

"Alright what is up with that girl?" Kwest asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy's voice was a little rough.

When Jude finished writing, she went to hospitality and came back with a coffee. She sat down between the two men to see how the mixing was coming.

"Jude I heard you did a Paula Cole cover." She almost spewed her coffee all over the soundboard, but managed to choke on it instead. Tommy thought her cheeks were turning a really cute shade of pink. "Didn't think she was your style." Kwest continued, oblivious. Her eyes shot daggers at Tommy, who smirked back at her. Kwest stared between both of them, not getting the looks they were giving each other. Then her eyes changed and Evil Jude emerged.

"I gave Tommy a copy if you want to hear it." Tommy's hands froze on the controls. Kwest and Jude looked at Tommy expectantly.

"I uh left it at home." He said too quickly. Tommy did a mental head slap. Why the hell would he have brought it home in the first place.

"Okay..." Kwest said, wondering what the big deal was. "So which song was it?" Tommy got a panicky look on his face, and Jude finally took pity.

"I Don't Wanna Wait." Kwest raised his eyebrow.

"That Dawson's Creek song?"

"Wait... How do you know it's from Dawson's Creek?" Jude asked amused. It was Kwest's turn to look embarrassed.

"Sadie makes me watch the reruns with her."

"Sure..." Jude said teasingly.

Later when Kwest had gone off to make one of his monster sandwiches Jude and Tommy had slipped into Studio C.

"You know there's no soundproofing in here?" Jude whispered. Tommy grinned as he licked and bit her neck.

"You'll have to be quiet when I..." She poked him in the ribs.

"Who was screaming my name last night?"

"If you didn't do that thing with your tongue." She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you saying you didn't like that? I don't have to do it again you know." His response, was to grab her by the waist and lift her on top of the old soundboard, before ravishing her mouth. He had his hand underneath her skirt and her panties pulled down before she could say anything else. His fingers started to do wicked things to her, sliding in and out of her as she grew wet. She unbuckled his belt quickly and pulled his jeans down. The look she gave him rerouted heat to his cheeks from other parts of his anatomy.

"You know it's a good thing this isn't Studio A."

"What? Besides being surrounded by glass?"

"That and I would be imagining doing this, over and over again." He entered her slick heat and she wrapped her legs around him. She grinned at him.

"I bet I can make you think of me wherever you are." She whispered in his ear as she nipped at his lobe lightly. He shivered and quickened his pace in response, making her gasp loudly. He put his hand over her mouth with a warning in his eyes. She tightened her thighs and inner muscles around him, causing him to be the one to gasp. He took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth, taking hers in a bruising kiss.

They did not have the luxury of time and the way they had been teasing each other all day they didn't need it. Time was reserved for the nights they spent at his place, when he could taste every inch of her and she could try her little experiments on him. He shifted her hips, so he was hitting her sensitive spots just right. After only a few minutes he could hear the unevenness of her breath, signaling her impending release. He pounded into her harder knowing it would send her over. And she did with a muffled cry against his shoulder. Like always, her contracting muscles made him lose control as well and he thrust into her a few more times before pure pleasure hit. Then she was the one to cover his mouth with her hand, amusement and passion reflected in her bright eyes. He pressed her back against the soundboard, his legs feeling weak.

"Quincy?"

"Hmm...?"

"Get off of me. Those controls really hurt." He looked at her embarrassed and got up collapsing on one of the dusty chairs. Jude jumped off the soundboard and tried to straighten her clothes out. Tommy reached over and snagged her panties off an old mike, handing them to her. She blushed as she put them on. He finally stood up and pulled his clothes back on, zipping up his jeans. He looked into her eyes for a moment before caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"You're right you know?"

"About?"

"I do think about you wherever I am." She pulled his head down for one more kiss. Jude left Studio C without anyone noticing, but when Tommy followed 2 minutes later Darius was walking by.

"Care to tell me what's so interesting in Studio C?"

"Uhh..The condenser mike in A was acting up. I was just seeing if there was a spare." Darius gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything else before walking back to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_6 months ago_

She was sitting on Tommy's lap, his mouth on her naked breast, fingers teasing the edge of her panties, underneath her skirt.. There was a knock on the door and he shifted abruptly dropping her on the carpet with a soft thud. She glared up at him. The door started to open. Tommy buttoned his shirt quickly and ran his hand through his hair. Jude meanwhile had grabbed her shirt and crawled under the desk Why didn't he lock the door?! Oh right. He had pulled her in here right after she had arrived at G-Major that afternoon not even giving her a chance to say hello before his tongue was demanding entrance into her mouth.

"Hey Tom have you seen Jude?" Tommy shook his head. Her fingers had started to stroke up his inner thigh.

"Uh...No D." He said a little roughly as she started to slowly unzip his pants.

"When you do could you give her these consent forms for her father to sign? They're for her mini holiday tour and some of the places will be in the states." Tommy nodded, unable to breathe as as her hot breath blew against his skin.

"Yeah I'll tell her when I see her."

"Oh and T..." Tommy looked at him expectantly. "I know the the new intern's pretty hot, but keep it out of G-Major." Darius bent to pick up a pink bra off the floor and threw it onto Tommy's desk. He got up to leave, closing the door behind him. Tommy still couldn't move. An overwhelming sense of guilt and shame enveloped him. What was he doing?! They had almost gotten caught! Jude was hiding under his desk like some dirty little secret. She was not some groupie who he threw in a bathroom for a quick bang, but that's how he had been treating her. He loved her more than anything, but they could not go on like this. He slid his chair back and helped her up. As she tried to wrap her arms around him, he stopped her.

"Get dressed." She looked at him hurt evident in her eyes, but proceeded to put her clothes back on as he zipped his fly up. He brushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know your Dad's home, but can you stop by later? We need to talk." Nothing good ever seemed to come from those words. She nodded warily and turned to leave. He took her hand and spun her back around. "Hey...I love you big eyes." He kissed her softly. "I'll see you later okay?" She nodded, uncharacteristically quiet, as she walked out without saying goodbye.

Jude stood in front of his apartment door, almost afraid to knock. She wasn't ready to have this conversation, didn't think she would ever be ready. She took a deep breath put her knuckles to the wood and he opened it with a serious expression on his face. He nodded towards the living room and she went in, dropping onto the couch. He joined her sitting close, but not touching her.

"I need to tell you something." He was looking down at his clasped hands. She closed her eyes afraid to hear, what she had been dreading all day. "I'm leaving G-Major." All she heard was 'I'm leaving.' She knew it! She knew he would do this again. The tears started to slip from her closed eyelid, her hands clenched into fists. He was about to say more, but she stopped him.

"I know... It's because I'm too young. I get it. We...We'll just go back. We don't have to be together. Just...Don't leave." His heart froze at her words. That was not what he had meant! He finally looked at her to see the tears now running freely down her face.

"Jude no...Look at me." He held her arms trying to calm her. She just shook her head, trying for the strength to get up. "Jude please." She finally looked into his eyes and the what she saw in them stopped her. He looked as panicked as she felt. "I love you. I'm leaving G-Major.** Not you**." He pulled her close, her head resting against his chest, tears soaking his shirt. "You know if we keep working together we're going to get caught. I can't not touch you." Her lips curved at that. "I'm not going to let your career be ruined over this." He took her chin, to look into her eyes and saw fear still lingering in them. "What is it?"

"If you leave G-Major there's nothing to keep you in Toronto." He sighed, knowing he had never given her a reason to think she was enough.

"How can I convince you I won't, I can't let you go... ever again?" She shook her head.

"I don't know..." The silence lasted a long time before she spoke again." Maybe the timing's wrong."

"What are you saying?" Fear laced his words.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together. If... we pretend... nothing happened you could stay at G-Major." He felt like she had just ripped out his heart.

"Don't say that." He couldn't lose her. Not after everything they had been through. He knew if he let her go this time, there would no other chances for them. Especially after what he had just put her through a few days ago. Had it been only a few days ago? They had fallen into this relationship so easily, after they had worked everything out. It was like they had been together for years, and in a way they had been he realized. A 15 year old had taken his heart and never given it back. He couldn't do it. If he agreed to her plan, it would break both of them.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"What?!" He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"When I said forever I meant it."

"Tommy I'm only 17."

"Believe me I know." She searched his eyes for the punchline, but he looked so serious and a little scared. She had never seen him look scared before. He really meant it, she realized. And what could she say, he was everything to her too.

"Yes." She whispered and pulled his head down for a kiss that showed him she was sure.

Later as she lay in his arms in bed, his fingers ran up and down the curve of her hip, her legs tangled with his, they discussed his decision to leave G-Major.

"Tommy, you love your job."

"Jude I only stayed this long because of you. Don't you remember that weekend where I agreed to stay if we wrote a hit single?"

"Yeah you kissed Sadie." She teased. He groaned, knowing all his attempts to stay away from Jude would one day bite him on the ass. He raised himself up, leaning on his elbow so he could look into her sparkling eyes.

"Jude only you." The words were simple, but he knew she would understand.


	5. Chapter 5

_The song in this chap is Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. ENJOY!_

**.**

**Chapter 5**

_1 day before Jude's 18__th__ birthday_

_G-Major_

"She's not even 18 yet! This can't be legal." Darius finally burst out.

"Why do you think we waited until today to tell you? The only one who can ask for an annulment now is Jude." Tommy said calmly. "If you try to separate us the headlines are going to read 'Media Mogul Tries To Crush True Love'."

"You have two options D. You can support us or..." She said confidently.

"What's the second option?"

"Or release Jude from her contract." Tommy took some folded papers out of his jacket pocket and threw them in front of Darius.

"What's this?" Darius asked, still stunned. He picked up the papers, scanning them.

"Polgara in New York has agreed to buy Jude's music catalog and remaining contract, if that's how you want it to go down." Darius had heard from his sources that Tommy had been scouting out labels in the last few months. He had assumed it was to be a producer. He had not been expecting this.

"Think about this though D. Our marriage is going to get plenty of media attention and therefore..."

"More record sales." Tommy finished for her.

"And no one loves, love like the paparazzi." Darius looked at his young artist when he said the next words.

"Jude he was with Portia for barely 4 months before he cheated on her. What makes you think this time is any different?" Jude's hand tightened in Tommy's.

"Ask us how long we've been married."

"Fine. How long?"

"6 months." Darius was amazed that they had managed to hide this for so long. " He's not that guy anymore. He left G-Major for me D. He loves me and he would do _anything _for me." She defended her husband, no one but Jude had ever defended him. Darius was surprised at the harshness in her tone. If this had been the past Tommy would have been the one yelling at him. Maybe Jude _had _changed him_. _She was the first to get up and Tommy soon followed. "Look D, G-Major has been my home and neither of us want to leave it, but if this is the way you want it, our lawyer will be in touch." She said before they started for the door.

"Wait..." He held out his hand. "Why do you think a little bad publicity is going to get me to support your marriage and why is Polgara willing to buy your catalog too? That's a lot of cake they don't need to spend." Darius knew they had to have another reason for their confidence.

"Simple, to get first crack at Tommy's solo album." She gave her husband a smile filled with pride and their eyes locked. She then took a CD from her pocket and dropped it in front of him. "Here's his first single. Do you really want your competitors releasing it?"

"You really think I've been at all those labels in the States just to produce, D? We're announcing our marriage tomorrow at Jude's party. Let us know what you decide." The couple walked out hand in hand.

Darius sat back in his chair feeling like he had been steamrolled. Tommy had always been intense, but unfocused and this past year Jude had started to show more backbone. But the two of them together, protecting each other, was plain scary. He slid the CD into the sound system and listened to why Polgara wanted them so much.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

He shook his head in admiration. Only Quincy and Harrison would try to use a ballad as a first single. Of course it made perfect sense. With the media storm that would accompany their announcement, there was nothing more romantic than Tommy Q. singing a raw, emotion filled ballad for his young wife. He couldn't begin to imagine the record sales that it would generate, for both of them. He got it. He got why Polgara was so eager to give them so much. He had once told Tommy that he made Jude a great artist. It looked like the reverse was also true.

As Jude and Tommy left the office, she got a far away look in her eye. The song she had just handed to Darius was special to her. It was the first one he had ever written for her. He had sung it to her on their wedding night, before they had to return to the real world.

_He had slipped out of bed that night, put on his boxers, and looked at her nodding his head towards the living room. She knew he wanted her to follow as he walked out of the bedroom. She slipped on his dress shirt and padded barefoot into the other room, not seeing him. The breeze from the open balcony doors showed her where he had gone. _

_He was sitting bathed in moonlight with her guitar in his hands. Only Jude would have brought her guitar on to her wedding/honeymoon trip. She sat down next to him, as he started to play the opening chords. When she heard the lyrics, tears filled her eyes. She had written so many songs about him over the last few years, but this was the first one she had ever heard from him. When he was done, he put the guitar down and pulled her into his lap. He __wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. He held her for a longtime before standing up and carrying her back into bed._

_The next morning they were eating breakfast on the private balcony, the Caribbean sun warming their skin. She was nibbling on a piece of melon,when she remembered._

"_So you never told me the name of the song?" He took a sip of his coffee._

"_Song One." She laughed._

"_I know you don't like making up titles, but Song One? That's just lazy." He grabbed her hand and gave her a smile._

"_Actually it makes sense. I know what I'm going to call the album." She gave him a curious gaze, excitement filling her veins, not knowing he had planned to sing again. "Songs For Her." She fell even more in love with him if that was possible._

"_Why are you so good to me?"_

"_Because I love you Jude Harrison Quincy. I will never let you regret marrying me." Their gazes locked for a long moment. He could see the trust reflected in her big blue eyes. Only she had ever believed in him like this._

"_Can we just stay here forever?" She asked wistfully. Their flight back was that afternoon, and this weekend had been perfect, but too short._

"_It doesn't matter where we are you know?"_

"_Yeah..."_

_Home (Late that Night)_

Sadie just stared at her sister, until Jude finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"How did you pull it off? You just turned 18, what half an hour ago."

"Tommy slipped a consent form in between the ones for that holiday tour I did, for Dad to sign." Sadie nodded and paused before speaking again.

"Where is he?"

"He's at Kwest's. We thought we should tell both of you tonight." Sadie was silent again

"Sadie?" Her sister just shook her head.

"I'm going to bed. I need to think."

"Sadie..." Jude pleaded.

"Jude I can't talk to you right now." Sadie stood up and left the room. Jude sighed, she had hoped this would go better, but not really expected it to. Jude sat there for a longtime, going over the conversation with her sister in her head wondering if she could have done this better, but not finding any answers. She had never wanted to keep this from Sadie, but she couldn't have guaranteed that her sister wouldn't have told their father. She went up to her room to pack a few things and reached for her cell phone. There was only one place she wanted to be.

"_Hey it's me. I'm coming home."_

"_It's late Jude. Are you sure you want to drive?"_

"_Sadie needs some space."_

"_It didn't go well. Come home girl. I'll be waiting."_

She closed her phone and reached for some paper to leave Sadie a note telling her where she would be. She couldn't even seem to write a simple note. She wanted to say she was going home, but Sadie wouldn't understand that and she wasn't going to say Tommy's house because it was their home, together. She finally settled on saying she was going, to be with Tommy. She understood her sister needed some space. Soon she was in her Mustang, heading down the highway.

* * *

Kwest heard a knock at his door and opened it to find Tommy standing there.

"Hey man. When'd you get back?" Kwest had seen Tommy every month or so since he had quit, meeting for drinks or lunch. He knew that Tommy had been traveling, but hadn't left Toronto completely like some people had thought. They did a guy hug and Kwest moved so Tommy could enter. When they were seated in the living room, beers in hand Tommy finally spoke.

"So I have something to tell you." Kwest nodded. "I got married." Kwest looked at him in shock noticing the ring on his friend's finger for the first time.

"You left G-Major because you couldn't have the girl you wanted. Then you found someone to marry?!" Tommy gave him an embarrassed look, that Kwest had never seen before. "Does Jude know?" Tommy couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Yeah Jude knows." Kwest was instantly worried, knowing Jude really cared about Tommy.

"Is she okay?" Tommy looked at him, until realization dawned on Kwest.

"You and Jude?" Tommy nodded. Kwest shook his head. "You two are crazy."

"What can I say? I couldn't let her go." Kwest realized something else.

"You've been helping her produce all this time haven't you?"

"Yeah."

They were both silent for a while, the way guys could be without feeling the need to fill the dead air.

"So I got a question." Kwest finally said.

"Shoot."

"What was the big deal with that Paula Cole song? Every time Sadie makes me watch Dawson's Creek it bugs me. It's not that good of a song."

"Kwest as your friend, I'm telling you you really don't want to know."

"Man you say something like that and expect me not to ask?"

"Let's just say if you Sadie and you get married, you do not want to be thinking of your sister in-law in that way."

"T you owe me." Tommy grinned.

"Fine. The truth is I Don't Wanna Wait isn't the song she sang. The one she did is Feelin' Love." Tommy held up a hand as Kwest started to speak. "Don't even ask me to let you hear Jude's version. She'd kill me and she hits hard. If you were smart though you wouldn't listen to it at all." Kwest shook his head, thinking his friend had gone nuts.

"Whatever. I'll see you at Jude's party tomorrow night." Tommy nodded and headed out. Kwest quickly headed for his computer, dying of curiosity. He heard the beginning beat and nodded his head to it, liking it right away. It seemed a little bluesy for Jude, but maybe it was a phase she was going through. Okay the lyrics were a little odd.

_you make me feel like the amazon's runnin' between_

_my thighs_

Hmm... A little racy, her sound low and sexy. He continued listening for why this song was such a big deal.

_you make me feel like a candy apple_

_red and horny_

Kwest sat bolt upright. Oh hell no! Did she really just say...?!

_you make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blond_

_in a centerfold, the girl next door_

_and I would open the door and_

_I'd be all wet_

_with my tits soaking through this tiny felt t-shirt_

_that I'm wearing_

_and you would open the door and tie_

_me up to the bed_

Jude had sung this song!? His mind started to superimpose Jude's voice onto these lyrics and he shook himself to stop. He groaned. a little creeped out, wait make that a lot creeped out at the fact that this was like a sex-o-gram from Jude to Tommy. The song was hot, but man she was like his sister. He thought back to the days before Tommy had left. There was one time Tommy had left to get some blank tapes and come back 30 minutes later empty handed. Jude had wandered off at about the same time. He cringed inside. This was like catching your own parents in the act. That asshole Tommy should never have told him anything!

When he finally calmed down, he remembered Sadie. He would have to call and see if she was okay with all this. He knew she was in love with him now, but when Tommy had left she had still had unresolved issues. And for her own baby sister to hide a marriage to her ex for this long. He shook his head hoping Sadie was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Present- Late night/ early morning_

As she pulled up to the driveway, she could see him sitting on the porch swing, waiting. Her heart immediately felt lighter at the sight of her beautiful husband. He stood up as she got out of the car, looking so sexy in his t-shirt, jeans and bare feet. She got out quickly and ran up the steps to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her, face buried in her hair, breathing in her sweet perfume. He would never get tired of this. He pulled back suddenly and put his arm under her knees picking her up. She let out a surprised laugh, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold."

"You did that when you showed me the house Quincy. Are you going senile?" He bit her earlobe for that crack.

"This time it's forever Mrs. Quincy." She buried her head in the curve of his shoulder, lips pressed against the pulse of his neck.

He put her down as they entered the house, so that he could put his fingers in her hair and savor her lips. When the kiss ended, she leaned down to pull her boots off. As he led her up the stairs, she asked how his visit with Kwest had gone.

"He was surprisingly Zen about us. Of course he also knew I had a thing for you." She gave him a grin.

"Yeah. He did know didn't he?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"If I were 21?' She reminded him. Color seeped into his face.

"You heard that?!" She nodded, amused at his discomfort. "It's alright Quincy I love that you had a _thing_ for me." She said suggestively. He grinned and grabbed her ass, pulling her close enough to feel his response to her. She pulled back with a wicked smile and they continued towards the bedroom.

"So what else did you talk about?"

"He asked me about Paula Cole." She stopped walking.

"Tommy you didn't..." He gave her a smirk. "Poor Kwest, I hope you didn't give him my version."

"No one listens to that but me." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Didn't the lyrics say something about a soaking wet t-shirt?" He whispered huskily. He got a gleam in his eye that had Jude backing away.

"Don't you dare!" He picked her up by the waist and started heading for the master bathroom. She tried to struggle, but was laughing too hard to give a good fight. He turned the shower knob with one hand, while holding his squirming wife with the other. Jude found herself standing fully clothed in the stall, shocked that he had actually done it. He made short work of his own clothes and jumped in with her. Their lips met in a heated kiss. He had her shirt and bra off in record time, but when he tried to unbutton the jeans it became more difficult. She laughed at him.

"Don't you know wet jeans are a bitch to get off?" He growled in frustration, trying to tear them off her.

She finally started to cooperate by wiggling her hips as he finally managed to peeled the wet denim and panties down her legs. His lips came down hard on hers in a bruising kiss, showing his need for her. Her fingers tangled in his damp hair, their wet bodies molded together. He lifted her up and pressed her against the cold tile, her legs wrapping around his waist. His arousal found her wet and willing, the quick thrust making her gasp his name.. Her hands tried to find something to hold onto, but had only him to anchor her in place, as he started a fast rhythm.

Her back slid along the cool wall in contrast to his heated body pounding into her. The water beat down on them, muffling the sounds of their bodies sliding against one another. She felt the orgasm hit her unexpectedly, making her bite down on his shoulder hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth. The feel of her rippling muscles and teeth made him thrust into her harder, until waves of pleasure hit him too. He dropped her legs, both of them sliding to the floor of the stall. The water had started to cool on their heated bodies, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Happy Birthday." His voice was low and raw. She gave a small laugh, still breathless.

* * *

She awoke groggily, sleep still clouding her mind, to the feel of lips on her neck. She lifted one eyelid to peer at the alarm clock that read 6:25 A.M.

"Tommy you kept me up till 2 last night wasn't that enough?" She groaned and tried to roll away from his persuasive mouth. She heard him chuckle. The smell of coffee, wafted to her nose and she finally opened her eyes to stare at him. He was already showered and dressed, looking way too awake. He held a cup, just out of her reach, of what she knew came from their amazing espresso maker. She gave him a little pout, hoping he would just hand the caffeine over.

"Baby, remember we have to pick up your Dad in an hour." Sleepy Jude just stared at him until he sighed and passed her the latte. She took a long glorious sip and registered what he had said. Her Dad was flying in from his business trip this morning and she had promised to pick him up. It was the only time they would have a chance to tell him about the marriage, before her party. She sat up quickly, almost spilling the hot liquid on the sheets. She took a bigger gulp, burning her mouth and handed him the mug before scrambling out of bed. He just shook his head as his wife hurried towards the shower.

* * *

Jude bit her lower lip nervously as she waited with Tommy for her Dad to come through the gates. He squeezed her hand gently and pulled her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered into her hair. Her big blue eyes looked scared, so he pressed his lips to hers to take her mind off of the impending meeting. Her arms went underneath his leather jacket around his waist as his hand tangled into hair, holding her head in place. The clearing of a man's throat didn't get there attention, but the sound of his voice when he spoke finally did.

"Would you mind taking your tongue out of my daughter's mouth and stepping away from her?" They sprang apart in panic.

"Hi Daddy..." Jude said with a weak smile.

"Stuart." Tommy nodded at the other man.

"Mr. Harrison to you." He said coldly. " I didn't realize you were back in town Tom." Jude stared at the crowd around them, and put her hand on her father's arm. It was pure luck that no one had recognized them yet, but if they caused a scene their luck would not hold.

"Dad could we talk about this somewhere else?" He nodded curtly, as they headed for baggage claim.

* * *

The three of them sat in Tommy's Hummer, tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife, as they drove to the Harrison house. Tommy gave Jude reassuring glances, but she just bit her lower lip, fidgeting. She turned to look at the stony face of her father.

"How was your trip Dad?"

"It was fine." He said shortly. The rest of the ride was done in awkward silence.

They all gathered in the living room, Stuart glaring at Tommy when he sat a little too close to Jude.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"We haven't been. I mean we aren't." Jude said knowing that sounded so wrong.

"What then? Is this some fling for you Tom?" Stuart asked angrily ignoring his daughter completely.

"I would never do that to Jude Mr. Harrison."

"Then what exactly, is going on? You're obviously not just friends if your little scene at the airport is any indication."

"No we're not. I love your daughter."

"Dad..." She took Tommy's hand and prayed for strength. "We're married." Stuart would have fallen if he weren't already sitting down.

"You're what?!" He bellowed. When they didn't speak he said more calmly. "When and how is it possible?"

"Do you remember when Tommy left G-Major?" Her father nodded.

"You went to the farmhouse to regroup right?" She shook her head.

"Actually...I was with Tommy. We flew to the Bahamas and got married."

"6 months?!" he turned to Tommy again. "She just turned 18, how could you have taken advantage of an innocent young girl?!"

"Dad no! He didn't... He loves me and I love him." She plead with her father. Stuart could not wrap his head around the fact that his baby was gone.

"I promise you Stuart I would do anything to make her happy. It's what she wanted." Jude had always known her own mind, her father knew.

'You're so young..."

"He's what I want Dad. It doesn't matter how much time goes by, it will always be him." Stuart was silent for a longtime. Tommy and Jude not daring to disturb his thoughts.

"Your sister?" He finally said.

"I told her last night." Stuart nodded and sighed.

"You planned to tell me this now, so I couldn't contest your marriage didn't you?" Jude nodded.

"We couldn't risk you requesting an annulment." Stuart looked into the mirror image of his own eyes.

"Are you happy?" She nodded, as tears threatened to fall.

"More than anything." He held his arms out and she got up and went into them. "I love you Dad." Stuart looked over her head at Tommy.

"Take care of her. If you hurt her..." The threat was implicit. Tommy nodded


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_6 Months ago_

Thursday night found Jude sitting on her bed, looking through her journal. Her Dad had come home the day before, so she couldn't stay at Tommy's. It was the first night she wasn't with him and she was already going through symptoms of withdrawal. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it, seeing his face flashing on the screen.

"Hey girl."

"Hey... I miss you."

"I miss you too. That's why you should come out back."

A big grin lit her face as she quickly stood up and snapped her phone shut. Jude tried to be as quiet as possible as she made her way down the stairs and out the back door. She walked into yard, her eyes searching for him, but not seeing anything in the inky darkness. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, making her jump.

"I've got something for you. " He said softly, into her hair. He held his hand out in front of her, a small dark velvet box in his fingers. He snapped it open with one motion to reveal a large diamond ring and matching band. She turned around to look at him, eyes huge, speechless. "I want to do it right this time. Jude, will you marry me?" She just nodded, still unable to form words. He took her hand and slipped the engagement ring on to her finger. She looked down at the beautiful Asscher cut diamond.

"I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, losing herself in the feel of his lips pressed against hers.

"Did your Dad sign those forms?" She nodded. Tommy gave a sigh in relief.

"Meet me at the apartment at 5 okay?"

"A.M.?" He chuckled.

"Yes A.M. Our flight leaves at 7."

"Flight? Where are we going?" She looked up at him excitedly.

"Somewhere warm. Pack for the weekend okay?"

"Um.. How am I going to explain my disappearance?"

"Leave Sadie and your Dad a note telling them you need some time alone, since you're so devastated over my leaving." Jude had to giggle, even though it was something she rarely did. He drew her close and kissed her forehead.

"I guess I could say I was going to the farmhouse." He looked into her eyes.

"You really want to do this?" He said seriously brushing the hair from her cheek.

"Do you?" She said still a little unsure.

"I want _you... _forever." She smiled at him.

"Then yes I'm sure."

* * *

_Jude's Birthday (afternoon)_

Jude was having one final fitting for the dress for her party. She had stripped down to her strapless bra and panties when she noticed Portia's gaze riveted on her chest.

"What?" Jude said self consciously.

"New boyfriend you want to tell me about?" Portia said teasingly. Jude looked down and noticed the love bite, on the swell of one breast. Her cheeks grew warm. She wanted to kill Tommy, but realized she had given him a similar one on his shoulder.

"Um.. No boyfriend..." _Just your ex-husband?_! Jude slipped on her dress in front of the mirror, hoping Tommy would like it as she turned from one angle to another. Portia was looking down adjusting the lines of it, when she asked the question that made Jude freeze.

"So did you hear Tommy's back in town?" Jude didn't know what to say, she hadn't planned on having this conversation with Tommy's ex. Portia finally looked up at Jude's silence. Her eyes caught Jude's worried ones in the mirror and realization dawned as she looked at the spot of where Jude's hickey was underneath her dress. Jude turned around.

"He never left." She said softly.

"But you just said no boyfriend...?"

"He's not..."

"Jude don't fall for it. Tommy's got a line for everything. Whatever he promised you..."

"Portia." Jude tried to interrupt, but the other woman just kept speaking.

"Tommy Q's not good at commitment. He's going to break your heart." _Like he broke mine_. "You're better than this Jude. All Tommy cares about is himself. He's not going to..."

"We got married." That stopped Portia in mid-rant. Jude looked down at the tips of her heels peeking out from the hem of her gown. "6 months ago." She looked up to see the other woman staring at her.

Sadie popped her head in the doorway, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice the tension.

"Jude can I talk to you?"

"Are we done here?" Jude asked Portia, who nodded, but still didn't say anything. Jude changed back into her clothes quickly and handed the dress to Portia. Jude and Sadie headed for the empty conference room. Jude bit her lower lip, apprehension apparent in her eyes.

"Jude stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to hit you." Sadie rolled her eyes and Jude gave a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you, no matter what you're still my sister. I'm not going to let a guy get between us. It's way too cliché." Jude nodded, her heart feeling a little lighter.

"Thanks Sades."

"I didn't mean to go all silent on you. I guess it hurt that you kept this from me for so long..."

"Sadie I didn't want to, but we couldn't risk you telling Dad." Sadie held her hand up.

"Let me get the rest of this out. I won't lie. It took me a long time to get over Tommy. I wondered if he ever thought about me or if he was already happy with someone else. But when you told me what you did last night, I started to see things that happened before, differently. I wanted Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, but he was never that for you was he?" Jude shook her head. "Kwest and I talked last night. He told me how Tommy acted on your 16th birthday." Jude blushed, hoping Tommy had never told Kwest about the kiss. "He never looked at me the way he looks at you." Sadie said softly, maybe a little sadly.

"Sadie I'm sorry." Sadie shook her head.

"He was always in love with you. I see that now. But God, you're so young...My little sister is married!" Jude shrugged.

"I couldn't let him go Sadie." Jude went on to explain, minus the intimate details, why he had to leave G-Major and her reaction to his news.

"I guess if anyone can, Tommy Q would be the one to, turn you into a nympho."

"Sadie!" Jude's cheeks had turned a bright red.


	8. Chapter 8

_I know nothing important goes on in this next chapter, but I wanted to give a little more information as to how Tommy and Jude's relationship winds up at the point it is now. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 8**

"Jude I know you've been married for 6 months, but are you really ready to live with him?" Jude nodded, not even phased by Sadie's doubt.

"Sades do you really think I spent all my weekends with the boys?" Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. Jude had never seemed anxious or agitated, which she definitely would have been if she had actually been separated from Tommy all this time.

"So are you moving into his apartment or are you going to get a new one together?" Jude gave s a small secretive smile.

"Well we're keeping the apartment, since it's closer to work, but he bought me a house when we came back from the Bahamas. That's where we plan on living most of the time."

"He bought you a house...Wow...Let me guess full studio in the basement." Jude looked at her like she had two heads. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Kwest and I were wondering how he managed to help you produce. It's not like he could have done a Phantom and stalked around the catacombs of G-Major or something." Sadie looked at her baby sister, trying to shove her own doubts to the back of her mind. Tommy was definitely showing signs that he was committed to Jude. He had bought her a house for God's sake! "So tell me about this dream house."

* * *

_5 Months Ago_

It was Friday afternoon when Tommy had picked up Jude from the rehearsal space. They had managed to sneak a few nights together when she had claimed to be working late at the studio, but this was the first weekend she had managed to get away.

"I have a surprise for you." Jude being Jude had tried to wheedle it out of him, but he wouldn't talk as he took the ramp onto the highway. He had almost swerved off the road when she had tried to persuade him by putting her hand on his inner thigh. At that point she had kept her hands to herself, afraid he would start yelling. He sighed and gave her an exasperated grin, taking her hand in his.

"Just wait...It'll be worth it." She gave him a small smile and turned to gaze at the country side they passed. "So how's G-Major?"

"Well people have stopped looking at me like they expect me to flip out and start crying any minute. That's good at least" He smirked at her. "You left. It's not like you died or something." She grumbled.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have cried if I'd just taken off?"

"Ego much Quincy?"

"Admit it you would have had a melt down." Jude pinched his hand, making him yelp.

"Maybe...But only because I love you."

"I love you too girl." They drove the rest of the way in companionable silence. He pulled into a long driveway, where a large two story house stood. She looked at him in confusion as he stopped the car. He got out and went to open her door pulling her out of the Viper.

"Who's house is this?"

"Ours." The shock written on her face made him laugh. "Don't you like it?" She looked at it again and nodded.

"It's perfect." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the porch steps getting out the key. Once he had the door opened he bent and put his arm underneath her knees picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her inside. She looked into his eyes and pressed her lips to his, trying to show him how much she loved him. He put her down and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled back and saw the protest in her eyes.

"Come on I want to show you everything." He looked so happy she had to smile. He dragged her all over the first level of the house like a kid at Christmas. His excitement was contagious. She had tears in her eyes when he showed her the studio he had built for her in the basement. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, trying to show him how much this meant to her. He finally pulled away and took her hand again to lead her back up the stairs.

"How do you like it?" He asked a little nervously, since this would be her house too.

"There are too many rooms." His face fell. She couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes at his wounded puppy dog look.

"Harrison how can there be too many rooms?" She dropped his hand and backed away a few steps.

"It'll take us forever to christen them." She said behind her as she made a dash for the stairs that led up to the second floor. He grinned at her retreating form, and started after her. He tackled her at the top of the stairs.

"Hallways too?" He asked while kissing her neck. She moaned as he started to suck and nip at her skin.

"Uh huh..." There wasn't much talking after that. They ripped each others clothes off, not caring where it landed. His mouth drank hers in as his fingers teased her sensitive folds, until she was dripping wet. Her hands were busy stroking his hard length, making him moan. Finally he grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand, above her head. He positioned himself over her, looking into her passion filled gaze, and thrust into her in one stroke.

Their eyes were locked as he pulled almost all the way out and pushed in again swiftly. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, finding the right rhythm to increase their pleasure. He soon quickened the pace pounding into her harder as she had begged him to. He watched her eyes as she started to convulse around him, getting lost in her pleasure. He took her mouth in a bruising kiss as he pushed into her, while her muscles still contracted around him, squeezing every inch. He cried into her mouth as his orgasm exploded over him.

Afterwards, they lay in an exhausted heap on the plush carpeting. Clothes were strewn all over, including Jude's bra hanging off the railing.

"Okay no more hallways."

"Why? 'Oh Tommy harder' didn't sound like a complaint." He grinned down at her, stroking her belly with his fingers. She hit his arm and rolled with her back facing him. He winced at the redness spanning her skin. " Baby I'm sorry." He gently touched the raw skin. She rolled back towards him, no anger evident in her face. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"You're the one with all the experience. Shouldn't you know better?" He tickled her ribs making her laugh.

"So no more hallways?" He said in mock disappointment.

"At least not on the floor..." She relented. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He still had 3 guest rooms and then the master bedroom to show her. It was a large open room, with a king sized bed in the middle. Sunlight filtered in through the windows. There were French doors leading out to a balcony facing the rear of the house. He pulled her towards another connecting room and she gasped when she entered it. The bathroom was the size of her bedroom back home. There was a large raised jacuzzi bath in the center, surrounded by marble tile and a separate shower stall on one side of the room.

"Great acoustics?"

"Well I've always wanted to hear the echo of you screaming my name." She poked him in the ribs and they both laughed.

"Thank you." She said before pulling his head down for a soft kiss.

"Want to christen the hot tub?" He gave her a heated glance, looking over her still naked body.

"I could go for a bath." She said huskily. He quickly walked over the jacuzzi, trying to figure out how to turn on the water.


	9. Chapter 9

l

**Chapter 9**

_Jude's Birthday night_

The chauffeur opened the limousine door and she entered, her satin gown making it easy to slide onto the leather seat beside him. They smiled at one another, as the limousine pulled away from the curb. He looked at the sexy tendrils that brushed her cheeks and grinned.

"I'm lucky you had a hairstylist this time." She gave an offended look and hit his arm.

"Are you saying you don't like my hair the way it normally looks?"

"No I'm saying I like not having to dodge objects thrown at me." She did a very un-Jude like giggle. "I love _you_ just the way you are."

"Aww Quincy..."

"I have something for you." She looked surprised. He had already given her a song he had written for her, last night.

"I already have everything I've always wanted." She looked into his eyes, seeing his love for her reflected in their depths.

* * *

_6 Months Ago- Bahamas_

Tommy say on the couch tugging at the bow tie around his neck, although the room was air conditioned he could still feel a trickle of sweat slide down his neck. He realized it would be ten times worse when he was actually in his jacket out in the warm sun. Only Jude could get him into a tux again. He waited impatiently for his soon to be wife, and glanced at his watch again.

"Baby we have to be on the beach soon." He called to her.

"I can't do this!" Jude wailed from behind him, her words causing him to freeze. _Had she changed her mind?! _He turned on the couch as an object flew by him, barely missing his head. She had two curlers dangling from her hair. "I never had to do my own hair." She whined and threw another curler at him, hitting him in the chest. He had to smile. This was _his _Jude, the one he had fallen for.

"Girl come here." She did so reluctantly and he pulled her into his lap. " There's no one to impress... This is for us." She nodded, now much calmer, although the butterflies in her stomach did not go away. She was about to marry Tommy Quincy after all. He slid her off his lap, depositing her next to him and got up heading around the couch. "I've got an idea."

"You better not be getting your hair gel." She called to him. Tommy came back and sat down beside her. In his hand was a pink and white orchid with a large bloom, he had taken from the arrangement on the side table. He took out the two dangling curlers from her hair and smoothed down, her beautiful long locks. Then he tucked the flower behind her ear, making her smile.

"Perfect." She reached for his bow tie, releasing him from its choking effect, undid the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled it free of his pants. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and stood up reaching for her hand to pull her to her feet. "Ready?" She nodded and they walked out of the hotel room to make their way towards the beach below.

* * *

J_ude's Birthday night_

The limousine driver glanced at the rear view mirror, finding this young, attractive couple extremely odd. After an emotional scene where he had given her a beautiful diamond necklace and diamond stud earrings, they had kissed passionately, but then pulled apart quickly. Now they were sitting as far away from each other as possible, both of them practically pressed against the sides of the vehicle. It would have made sense if they were angry and fighting, but they obviously weren't. They shot each other smiles and loving glances constantly. Their hands stretched across the seat, only fingertips touching. If only he knew the willpower it took them to limit their contact to just fingers. The electricity that danced between them should have sent his neck hairs tingling.

They were soon at the hotel, where paparazzi were crowded around waiting for an appearance by the birthday girl. Tommy got out first, then helped Jude from the vehicle, since her long satin dress was pretty tight. There was an uproar as the reporters realized, that the ex-boybander who had disappeared from Toronto for months was now back, and on his arm was Jude.

"_Tommy where have you been all these months?" "Tommy did you come back for Jude's birthday?" "Jude are you two involved?"_ Questions were shouted at them, but they ignored them all as they entered the front entrance. Tommy left Jude in the lobby, to go up to the suite he had booked for them. They had agreed he would keep a low profile until she was ready to sing her song.

* * *

Soon after Jude arrived at her party SME had greeted her. They had all insisted on dancing with the birthday girl. It was Wally's turn and they were laughing and having a good time. Spied had almost dropped her on the floor when he had tried to dip her, so she was glad Wally was a little less crazy. A man walked up to them and she stopped dancing, giving him a look of surprise, causing Wally to turn to see what had his friend suddenly smiling.

"Can I cut in?" Tommy asked Wally, who looked at him in shock. Tommy's gaze never left her glowing, radiant face as he took her into his arms, once Wally had let go of her.

"So Mrs. Quincy did I tell you you look beautiful yet?" Wally froze a few steps away. _Did he just say...?! _They didn't notice Wally hurrying away, as they gazed at each other.

"You're looking pretty good yourself Mr. Quincy." She grinned at him and he pulled her closer. "I thought you weren't going to show until later."

"I just wanted one dance with you before we get bombarded." He noticed the small hand in his was bare.

"Where are your rings?" Tommy knew she usually wore them on her necklace, which obviously wouldn't have worked tonight. Jude looked down at her chest and his gaze followed hers, looking down to where the metal glinted against her cleavage, tucked inside her bra. "You are an evil, evil woman." He murmured. She grinned at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't look at me like that. It'll give people ideas."

"What kind of ideas?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, sending a shiver through her.

* * *

Wally hurried over to Karma, Spied and Kyle. He was gesturing wildly with his hands.

"They...!" He pointed at the Jude and Tommy who were still dancing.

"What? We heard Lord Squinty Frown was back at G-Major yesterday..." Spied said, not getting his friend's panicked look.

"He...Said...!" Wally couldn't seem to form a sentence.

"Spit it out man." Spied eyed Wally strangely.

"He...HecalledherMrs.Quincy!" Wally said in a rush. Spied choked on the punch he had been drinking and Karma had to pat him on the back. All of them looked over at the couple, who were dancing extremely close. His hand was low on the small of her back. He was whispering in her ear and they could see the smile on her face. Strange behavior for two people who supposedly hadn't seen each other in 6 months. She _should_ have been trying to kill him or at least be yelling at him for leaving G-Major the way he had.

"No way..." Kyle said, uttering what they were all thinking. At that moment Sadie and Kwest were passing by, so Spied grabbed her before they could walk away.

"What do you want Spied?" Sadie said in irritation, shaking his hand off her arm.

"Tommy and Jude. Did they get married?!" Sadie looked around the room checking to see if anyone had heard his outburst. She turned back to them and nodded. Jude was on stage now and had started speaking. The lights dimmed as the opening chords to her song started to play. One of the spotlights focused on the man playing the piano. Spied noticed Jamie, walking quickly out of the ballroom.

"20 bucks says their marriage doesn't last 3 months." Wally said.

"I say 4 months" Kyle offered.

"Make it 50 and their marriage lasts at least 6 months." Sadie chimed in with a Cheshire Cat smile on her face. The boys all agreed. Kwest shook his head and smiled at Sadie.

"You play dirty Harrison." Sadie shrugged.

"They made it so easy though." Spied had a bad feeling at their words.

* * *

Jude stood on the stage, spotlight trained on her, microphone in her hand. She had been waiting for this moment for 6 months and it was almost surreal now that it was here. She started to speak.

"Hi everyone. Thank you for coming here tonight and celebrating my birthday with me. It means a lot. There's a new song I'd like to sing. It was written by someone very special to me. Since I've met him he has been my inspiration." The opening notes of Love To Burn started to play as one spotlight centered on the man on the piano. Jude did not notice the buzz of the crowd as she stared into her husband's azure eyes and started to sing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Jude's 18th Birthday Party_

When Jude finished their song, Tommy joined her on stage and took her hand, pressing it to his lips in a gentle kiss. They shared a look that told everyone that had eyes, that they had passed the artist/producer relationship long ago. Darius walked towards them with a large framed record and CD in his hands. He grinned at them before taking the mike from Jude who had been about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you can see these two have an announcement to make. But before that I just want to say Happy 18th Birthday Jude. You have finally arrived and to prove that... your second album has just gone **double platinum**." There were cheers and shouts from the crowd. " With their latest news I expect even more copies to sell." He handed back the mike and the frame, as she thanked him.

"Wow I am so excited about the album. But... I would never have been able to do it without my producer Tommy Quincy." She smiled at him."Who has made me twice the artist I ever thought I could be" He wrapped his hand over hers and brought the mike towards him.

"Just your producer Jude? Because you are definitely more than just my artist.' He said teasingly. She flushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Since I seem to have managed to make Jude speechless, I guess I get to to make the announcement. Since this crazy rocker chick walked into my life, she has challenged me, made me laugh and most importantly believed in me." He caught her eyes and said the next words to her.

"She believed in me so much, she was willing to take a chance on me...by marrying me." Noise erupted in the room, drowning out any reply Jude could have made, so she reached for his tie and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. It was the most amazing feeling to not have to hide and be able to do this in front of everyone. They finally pulled apart and walked towards the stage steps. Darius stopped them before they could head for the floor.

"Both of you. Press conference on Monday morning." Then he said to Tommy. "I expect a signed contract." Tommy nodded as Darius clapped him on the back and then left them to face the crowd of well wishers and gossip mongers.

* * *

Jude left the crowded ballroom to get some air and to get away from all the 'fake' well wishers and industry people, many of whom she didn't even know. She was walking to the powder room when she heard her name being called. She turned to see her best friend weaving a little as he made his way towards her, across the hotel lobby.

"Hey Jamie." She looked at him worriedly. She hadn't seen him since he had abruptly left at the beginning of her song. She knew he didn't drink very often, especially after Patsy's accident.

"How long?" She wasn't sure what he meant. "How long have you been with him?" Her eyes softened at the pain in his words.

"6 months."

"What about us?" She had been there for him after Patsy's death 5 months ago, and they had started spending more time together, helping him through his grief.. When he had asked for more she had said no.

* * *

_1 month ago_

Jamie and Jude sat on her living room couch watching Juno. A bowl of popcorn sat between them untouched. They had been trying to get together for a movie night for weeks now, but her work and school had kept her too busy. He shot her a quick nervous glance, that she did not catch. He reached for the remote and paused the movie. She looked over at him and he could only stare back, at this girl he had loved since he had met her.

"Jude..."

"Yes Jamie?"

"I was wondering.." He swallowed hard. "Do you think we could give 'us' a try again?" She looked at him in surprise, her lips forming a frown, as she tried to think of what to say. She didn't want to hurt him, especially with everything that had happened with Patsy's death.

"Jamie you're my best friend..." He took her hand and she wanted to pull away, but feared what the rejection would do to him.

"That's why we would be great together. I mean you haven't dated anyone in months. I thought..."

"What did you think?"

"I thought you were waiting for me to get over Patsy..." She shook her head, not knowing how he could have gotten this so wrong. Had she led him on somehow?

"No Jamie...I...don't feel that way about you."

"Is there someone else?" She didn't answer him, looking away instead. Realization dawned on him.

"You're waiting for _him_ aren't you?" He accused. She couldn't hide the answer in her eyes as she looked at him again. "Wake up Jude! He doesn't care about you. He walked out months ago without looking back." She wanted to shout the truth at him so badly.

"Jamie you don't know what you're talking about." She didn't want him to push her so far, they could never recover from it.

"Grow up Jude. He's not Prince Charming. Stop trying to play the damsel in distress." She bit her lip hard, trying not to defend herself by giving him the truth. There was a loud knocking on the door, disturbing their stare off. She got up quickly to answer the door. SME stood on the doorstep, Spied noticing her unhappy look. Wally held up a bag of chips, ice cream and a pack of soda. Kyle held up a bunch of DVD's.

"So what are we watching?" Kyle asked. Spied looked at Jude with a question in his eyes as he stared between her and Jamie. 'Later' she mouthed and he nodded. Jude stood to one side as the boys entered.

* * *

_Jude's 18th Birthday Party_

"Jamie...We're friends..." She sighed.

"I _love_ you Jude." He said so forcefully, she had to look at him in surprise. He took her upper arms and pressed his lips down on hers hard. He didn't even notice her hands on his chest trying to push him away. When he finally lifted his head and let go, her palm connected with his cheek. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at him in shock. She could still taste the alcohol he had consumed on her lips. He looked at her for a long second and started to reach for her again, but before he could pull her in, he was spun around by a hand on his shoulder. A fist connected with his face. Jamie looked at Spied stunned, raising his hand to his bloody lip.

"What is wrong with you?! She told you she doesn't want you! She loves Quincy." Spied yelled.

"How can you be okay with this? You know he's just going to hurt her! He'll leave and we'll be the ones left picking up the pieces!" He turned to Jude. "You are so stupid to fall for him again!" She couldn't speak in the face of his anger. Spied realized Jude wasn't going to say anything so he said his next words calmly, realizing how much Jamie was still hurting over Patsy and now Jude.

"Jamie they're married..." Jamie looked to Jude in shock, for confirmation. She lifted her left hand reluctantly, her diamond glittered brilliantly, mockingly to Jamie.

"Jamie I'm sorry." She said softly. He glared at the both of them for a second then spun on his heel, a little wobbly, and started to stalk off. Jude started to go after him, but Spied took her arm.

"Jude let him go. You told him over and over again that you just wanted to be friends. This isn't your fault." He took her in his arms for a hug. She held onto him needing the comfort, realizing she had just said goodbye to her oldest friendship. That's how Tommy found them a few minutes later.

"Why are you holding my wife?" Tommy asked, no hint of jealousy in his tone, just curiosity. Spied loosened his arms around her and looked over at Tommy.

"She had a little run in with Jamie." Tommy tensed at his words as Jude turned and he could see the lipstick smeared on her mouth.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked with barely controlled rage.

"Don't worry I already punched him for you." As he said this, the pain in his hand came to life. "Ow." He held up his red knuckles. Jude took his hand to examine it and shook her head.

"Come on we should go get some ice at the bar."

"Maybe a couple of drinks too?" Spied asked hopefully, wanting the numbing effect. Tommy put his arm around Jude's shoulder pulling her in as they walked towards the hotel bar.

"I think Jamie's had enough for all three of us." Jude said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you everyone who has been following this story. This is should be the last chapter with a prologue coming up. Hope you have enjoyed it._

**Chapter 11**

_Jude's 18th Birthday Party_

Portia sat at the ballroom bar alone, drinking her 4th martini. She watched the disgustingly happy couple on the dance floor and shook her head. A woman sat down next to her and ordered a mineral water. She had come over after noticing how upset Portia had seemed to be. Sadie followed Portia's gaze towards Tommy and Jude who were lost in each other, looking every inch the couple in love.

"Why do we always fall for the bad boys?" Sadie asked taking a sip from her glass, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

"Because we're stupid?" Portia said sarcastically before taking another big gulp of her drink.

"I think it's because we think we can fix them." Portia snorted.

"He's just going to break her heart. She's just a baby!" She said a little too loudly. Sadie frowned, not sure how to calm her down. Kwest came up to them and put a hand on Sadie's back. They shared worried look.

"I got it." He said to Sadie and she nodded, picking up her water, and getting up, giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

"How could she fall for that?!" Portia asked Kwest , gesturing wildly towards the dance floor, as he sat down in Sadie's vacated seat.

"Portia calm down." Portia signaled for another Martini.

"He's a dog Kwest. You know that." Kwest had finally had enough of Portia's put downs as she got successively louder, causing people around them to turn and stare.

"I think you're just jealous Portia." Portia snorted again.

"Me jealous? Of what? She's just another girl in a long line, who fell for Little Tommy Q. He'll break her heart. That's what he does. Besides Tommy and I have been over for years." She said with venom in her voice.

"Do you really think Tommy's the only one with power in that relationship?" Kwest asked, trying not to sound too angry. Even 2 years ago he would have agreed with her, but Tommy was a different person now, because of Jude. Jude was the one person, who would not only have done anything for him, but had actually understood what he needed. Maybe she _was_ too young, but maybe what they shared wasn't about age.

"She is the only person who Tommy has ever willingly changed for. Now that is power. He never even did that for Angie." Portia froze at that hated name. He sighed at Portia's lack of response, and got up touching her arm and softening his tone.

"And you're right, you and Tommy_ have _been over for years. Maybe you need to remember that." He said not unkindly, before walking away after spotting Darius. Portia fumed and continued to drink. What did Kwest know? Her brother came up to her, with Big Lou in tow.

"Portia sweetheart. I think you've had enough to drink. Let Big Lou take you home." She was bleary eyed and tired looking.

"What do you think about this?" She nodded at the couple. He shrugged.

"My only concern is they work well together. Besides that it's none of my business." She shook her head. Portia knew Darius only saw dollar signs when it came to those two. She drained her glass and grabbed her purse before getting up. Big Lou held her arm as she stumbled towards the lobby.

Jude rested her head on Tommy's shoulder, barely swaying to the music now. They had not noticed the commotion at the bar earlier. She had danced and spoken with quite a few curious people, they both had. It was a good thing the room was starting to empty out as the hour grew late.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Next year can we just stay home?" Tonight had been draining both, emotionally and physically.

"Poor Jude, you can never just have a normal birthday can you?" He kissed her forehead. "Want to head up to the room?"

"As long as I have you Tommy Q, I don't need normal." She grinned at him. " Just let me say goodbye." They found everyone that was still around, and said their farewells. Wally egged on by Kyle was trying to finish off the enormous punch bowl and Jude couldn't bare to watch him spew red liquid everywhere, so she quickly dragged Tommy away. Sadie and Kwest had been one of the other couples still on the dance floor, wrapped in each others arms. Jude and Tommy knew better than to interrupt their private moment. Darius was still schmoozing with a business associate and they didn't feel a need to see him. They soon headed to the elevator for some much needed privacy.

Tommy pulled a tired Jude, into the hotel room. He closed the door as she headed towards the king sized bed. She looked around at the expensive room half heartedly, not even having the energy to undress. He came up behind her and slipped down one strap of her dress, hands on her bare arms, placing a trail of kisses on her shoulder and neck. He unzipped her slowly, his knuckles skimming the exposed skin as he went. She shivered at his teasing caress, as her gown pooled around her feet. She turned to face him and he took her lips in a long deep kiss.

She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head throwing it into a corner. He shrugged off his suit jacket as he edged her towards the bed. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt as his fingers found the clasp of her strapless bra. Tommy pushed her onto the bed and took the rest of his clothes off before joining her. He moved between her legs as their bare skin pressed together, breasts to his hard chest. He licked her lower lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. His hand went to her hips to remove the last garment keeping them from full contact.

His hardness brushed against her, making her moan against his mouth. His fingers went between her legs, to tease her sensitive flesh, until she was crying his name. Only then did he allow himself to enter her in one slow deep stroke. He held her hips in place as he continued his slow assault on her willing body. She tangled her hands in his hair as their tongues continued their own dance. He did not quicken his pace, letting her feel every stroke against her heated flesh. They both came almost languidly, the orgasm rolling over them in slow pulsing waves. He looked down at her, into her big eyes and smiled. He brushed her bangs out of her face and she leaned her cheek into his caress.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and kissed her softly. When he finally rolled off of her, she sat up. He looked up at her in puzzlement.

"Do we have 24 hour room service? I'm starving." He had to laugh, only Jude.

"I thought you were tired."

"If you had kept your hands to yourself I would be." He smirked." And why weren't you tired? You got up up before me this morning."

"I went back to bed after you left for G-Major." He said with a smug look. She hit his arm.

"That is not fair." He pulled her back down, putting his hand behind her head and kissed her.

"How about round two?"

"Not unless you feed me first." He sighed and reached for the phone.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Monday morning found Tommy and Jude at G-Major, releasing a statement that Darius's publicist had written. The couple sat together, with Darius on one side. At the announcement the press went crazy. The questions were lost in the sea of noise. Tommy Quincy, although a paparazzi favorite, hadn't been this newsworthy in years and Jude Harrison's album had just gone double platinum. Although there had always been speculation, on the nature of Jude and Tommy's relationship, there had never been any concrete proof until now. And what a story it was. Darius raised his hand to stop the loud voices, used to being obeyed.

"We'll take 5 questions." He said firmly. He pointed to one reporter to get the ball rolling.

"_How long have you been together?"_

"6 months."

"_Tommy is Jude the reason you left G-Major?"_

"We decided at the time it would be too hard to maintain a relationship and work together."

"_Are you planning on going back to producing now that your relationship is out in the open?" _Tommy looked over at Darius who answered for him.

"Tommy has always been an important member of our team, so of course we welcome him back. He also has a solo album he has been working on these last few months. I believe Jude has been helping him produce it." Darius looked over at Jude to elaborate.

"I have had a wonderful time helping Tommy with his music as he has always helped me. As you can see from my second album we work great together and I am so proud of him for finishing his own album."

"_Jude did you get married because you are pregnant?"_ Tommy coughed.

"No. We got married because we love each other. Tommy and I would like to concentrate on our music and relationship for now. We have no immediate plans to start a family."

"_Tommy what reaction do you have, to people who may say you are robbing the cradle? Jude just turned 18 on Saturday_." They had been praying this dreaded question would not come up. Tommy cleared his throat before answering.

"I have known for a longtime now that Jude is the most important person I have ever had in my life. I love her with everything I am. She _is_ young, but she's always been mature and known what she's wanted. I'm just lucky that what she wanted was me." There were laughs heard in the crowd. They tried to ask more questions, but Darius ended their attempts.

The three of them soon headed for Darius's office to sign Tommy's record contract. Darius being Darius of course had more publicity planned for them. He would ride this PR wave as long as he could.

"Hey I want you two to do a photo shoot for Solid ASAP."

"On one condition." Tommy said. Darius shook his head. These two were getting awfully demanding. "We want 2 weeks to ourselves before we have to start working." Darius scoffed.

"You're both under contract now I don't have to _give_ you anything... but you can have 5 days since I'm such a nice guy. Consider it a belated wedding present.."

"Ten days." Tommy smirked. "And we'll let you release one of our wedding pictures."

"Wait there are wedding pictures?" Tommy nodded and winked at Jude, making her her want to laugh out loud. Darius tried to play it cool, but a hint of excitement escaped. "Ten days." He said and realized he had been played, again. He was not liking this new Harrison-Quincy combo at all. Tommy took Jude's hand and they started for the door.

"Hey did I mention MTV wants to do a newlywed show with you two?" Jude and Tommy just looked at each other and laughed before walking out.

"Thought so." Darius muttered.

"So what are we doing for 10 days?" Jude asked they walked out of the building hand in hand.

"It's a surprise." He grinned at her and leaned down for a kiss, that the few remaining reporters caught.


	12. Epilogue

_Well this it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Warning: My epilogues tend to get very sappy. Thank you to everyone who read this and a big thank you for those who took the time to review! ENJOY!_

**Epilogue**

As Tommy and Jude walked out of G-Major she started for his Porsche, but he stopped her and pointed at the black Lincoln Towncar, idling across the street.

"That's us." She gave him a considering look. He just smirked and tugged her towards the waiting vehicle.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they slid into the back seat. He gave her a quick kiss, frustrating her even more.

As Jude saw the airport in the distance she turned to Tommy excitedly.

"Are we..." He nodded and she threw her arms around him. She pulled back with a frown. "But I don't have anything packed." He gave her a salacious grin.

"Well I could keep you tied to the bed. Then you wouldn't need clothes."

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan." She pressed her lips against his and her tongue sought entrance into his mouth. He obliged willingly, getting lost as always in the taste and feel of her. They barely noticing the car stopping and the driver opening the door.

"Seriously though. I do need _some _clothes." He laughed at the exasperated expression on her face.

"Relax I had Sadie pack you a bag." She sighed with relief.

Jude lay her head on Tommy's shoulder, as she stared out the plane window at the blue skies and smiled. She couldn't believe he had remembered her saying their first trip had been too short. They both napped as the jet sped towards their destination.

They walked into the open lobby and towards the reception desk as the man behind the desk smiled at them.

"Welcome back Mr. And Mrs. Quincy." Jude gave him a smile filled with warmth.

"Thank you Stephen." The hotel concierge had been one of the witnesses at their wedding, so Jude remembered him well.

"Your room is all set. William will bring your bags up." He gestured at the young man standing to one side. Stephen watched them as they walked towards the elevators hand in hand. She still looked so young, but they were still happy 6 months later and who was he to argue with true love?

_Bahamas- Tuesday late afternoon/ early evening_

"Jude it's almost time."Tommy said walking in from the balcony. She nodded and put her guitar down, standing up. She grabbed the hotel beach blanket and started for the door.

"Hold on." She gave him a questioning glance. He walked over to the side table and took an orchid out of the arrangement. He tucked it behind her hair, making her smile. "Perfect." He murmured, his lips pressing down on hers. He held her hand as they made their way down to the warm sand.

6 Months ago

Stephen, the hotel's concierge, stood on the sand watching the happy couple before him. Nearby was a local photographer busy snapping pictures, acting as the second witness. They stood barefoot in the surf, facing the minister with the crystal blue ocean in the background, their bodies silhouetted by the glow of the setting sun. She had on a simple tank style ivory silk dress with a deep vee neckline, that clung lightly to her frame. The Caribbean breeze played with her loose, curling golden hair. The only accent to her windblown locks was a pink and white orchid, perfectly simple and beautiful. He had on an untucked white dress shirt, top buttons undone, and a bow tie untied, hanging from his neck. The cuffs of his dark pants were rolled up while the hem of her dress swirled in the water.

As the minister made his simple speech, they turned to each other and joined hands, before answering him. Tommy took her ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger, and then Jude did the same, their gazes never leaving the other. Before the minister finished the last sentence, his lips found hers and they clung to each other as the ball of red/orange fire dipped into the turquoise sea.

_Present_

The couple sat on a blanket side by side facing the calm ocean, in the same spot they had been exactly 6 months ago. Waves barely rippled across the glassy surface. Their bare feet were outstretched, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. They watched as the golden ball of light slowly dipped into the azure waters. He turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered and their lips met in a slow lingering kiss.


End file.
